Disaster
by Aca-Aubrey
Summary: With finally realizing Kommissar is a european copy of former leader Aubrey, the Bellas get scared. For them, the only chance is asking Aubrey for help. But the blonde doesn't react as the Bellas had imagined. She can't help her old group. She doesn't want to help them. Aubrey exposes her secret. From now on the former leader supports Das Sound Machine. But not as a member...
1. Chapter 1

After the Bellas visited Das Sound Machine on their stolen tour, Chloe thought a lot.

 _She thought about Kommisar._ Not in a sexual way. Not at all.

She seemed familiar. The ginger just couldn't remember why.

* * *

After next day's rehearsal, she went to see her best friend, Beca, and her room-mate, Amy.

When Chloe knocked on their door, she heard Amy's voice. „Who's there?"

„The jiggle-juce ginger." Chloe answered.

„Ok, come in." Amy said. When Chloe came in, Amy winked at her. „Also, thank you for using the codename I gave you."

The ginger rolled her eyes. „No probs, Amy. Hey, where is Beca?"

„Shorty is in the bathroom. I think she'll be here soon." Amy answered.

With that answer, Beca came out of the bathroom.

* * *

When she saw Chloe, her face got a slight red color. „Chloe, what a surprise. I didn't thought I'd see you again today."

Amy, who sat on her bed, turned around to Beca. „Shorty, calm down. I'm sure jiggle-ginger didn't came to flirt. Did I gave you too much butt-confidence?"

„Unfortunately," Chloe said, „Amy's right. I'm not here to flirt. Not today."

Beca made a sad face and sat down on her bed. „Okay," she finally said, „take a seat, Chlo. What is it?"

„Yesterday, when we saw DSM." Chloe said while sitting down. „The leader, her name is Kommisar, seemed so familiar to me."

Beca looked at Chloe. „You mean, like familiar looking or familiar behavior?"

„I'm not sure." Chloe started. „But if I had to choose, I'd say more behavior. Do you know someone?"

Beca shook her head. „Not really. But you're right. She is familiar. Somehow. But I really don't know how or because of who."

* * *

Amy, who listened to Chloe and Beca the whole time, rolled her eyes. „Are you two being serious?"

Both turned around to Amy. „Yeah. Why?"

Amy rolled her eyes. „You don't really know why she is familiar? Gosh, she is Aubrey 2.0. A leader. Passionate. Blonde. Pretty. And I bet she can't handle stress."

Chloe stood up. „Oh my gosh, Beca, she's right. It's Aubrey! She's like Aubrey! The passion, even the look. She's like a european copy of Aubrey."

* * *

 _„Having Aubrey in your team is great. Having Kommisar aka. Aubrey 2.0 as your enemy is a curse! Amy, Chloe, we can't win!"_ Beca said.

* * *

„You know that we have to call her." Amy said to the two other Bellas. „We have to call Aubrey and ask for help."

* * *

 **I really, really, really hope you like the story! The speech marks are a product of a German laptop keyboard. I'm sorry, I can't change anything about it.**

 **Please, guys, leave reviews. I don't get much reviews at all. I really want to know what you think. I appreciate every review! Post as a guest if you like. BUT PLEASE! WRITE SOMETHING! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

When Chloe took out her phone, Beca got nervous. "Do you really think she'll help us?" She asked Chloe.  
Chloe just looked at the small brunette. "Why shouldn't she? She's the former leader of this group."  
Beca accepted this answer. But she knew Aubrey wouldn't help.  
Why?  
Beca thought Aubrey still hated her. What nobody knew is, that Aubrey would take this as an excuse later. But this was not the blonde's reason.

* * *

The phone's ringing. After some seconds, Aubrey accepted the call. "This is Aubrey Posen."

"Hey Aubrey, it's Chloe."

"Oh, hey Chloe. Nice to talk to you again. How are you?"

"Not good, Bree..."

"Aww, Sweetie. What's up?"

"Aubrey, the Bellas need your help."

Aubrey's voice changed from soft to very hard. "With what, Chloe?"

"It's because of that German A-Capella Group."

"Das Sound Machine."

"Yeah. We need your help. With their leader, Kommisar."

"What's with Kommisar?"

"We won't have a chance at winning. We can't beat her. You're my last way to get the Bellas out of this. Can you help us?"

A minute of silence followed that easy question. Finally Aubrey answered. "No. I'm sorry, Chloe. But I can't. And I don't want to."

The ginger had tears in her eyes. "Aubrey... Why? You are our former leader. You are my best friend. Why can't you help us."

"Chloe, I'm sure going to answer all your questions. But not on the phone. And not now. I suggest you come to mine next week. Let's say, on Friday. Is that ok for you?"

"Aubrey, we have to take a plane then."

"Don't worry. I'll order your tickets."

"Ok. Friday next week will work. Do you only want me to come?"

Another minute of silence followed that question. "No. I'll order you three tickets. Take Amy and Beca with you."

"Ok. See you next week then."

* * *

Chloe clicked the call away. Still, her eyes were filled with tears. The ginger turned around to Beca and Amy. The other two had not seen that Chloe was crying.

"She said no." Amy finally said.

Chloe nodded. "But I don't understand why. She wants to see us three next Friday at hers. She'll order us flight tickets. She wants to explain her decision."

"Does that mean we're going to fly to London?" Amy asked.

After Aubrey opened the camp, she realized that the idea was shit. Basically. So she decided to move to the U.K. Now, Aubrey Posen is working on her first novel.

"The Bellas go to London." Beca, who was quite all the time, finally said.

* * *

 **This time I corrected the speech marks. I am really sorry for that, but there's no way to correct it on my laptop. When I'll find the time, I'll correct the first chapter as well. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
